Sobre Minnie y la SSH
by Pirika Black
Summary: Minerva Mcgonagall no es solo la cara bonita del sexto año. Ella participa en un secreto. en uno, que puede quitarle la vida.


Capitulo I

Minnie despertó entre sabanas revueltas con el cabello en la cara y el sol de 1944 pegándole de frente. Bostezó levemente luego de darse vuelta en la cama dentro de la famosa sala redonda y encontrar que él ya no estaba acostado ahí, junto a ella. Se puso boca arriba y se estiró levemente. ¿Dónde habría ido?

Minerva McGonagall, la chica probablemente mas bella e interesante en sexto año, se tronó levemente el cuello sentándose sobre el colchón para apreciar la sala.

Rápidamente se vistió y se cepilló el cabello logrando aquella incomparable postura, porte y elegancia. Se ató su largísimo cabello negro en una cinta que hacía que le cayera suavemente hasta el final de la espalda.

Al fin te levantas — dijo la voz de él suavemente - ¿Tan cansada te dejé?

Minerva no lo había notado anteriormente, sentado en una butaca cerca de la hoguera, de espaldas a ella. Aquella butaca que estaba reservada exclusivamente para él. Leía tranquilamente un grueso libro de hechizos y no la miraba, pero Minnie estuvo segura (y no se equivocaba en lo absoluto) de que él la estaba observando y la había contemplando al vestirse, como siempre.

Ya déjalo, Pat… - dijo ella indiferente — el aire de interesante no le queda a los de tu tipo…

El sonrió.

- Y mi tipo es…

- Los depravados…

El rió tan elegantemente como a ella le gustaba y bajó el libro. Se paró y caminó a la joven con paso tan seguro como siempre. Ella lo observo con una casi interesante frialdad. Eso le encantaba de ella. Nunca mostraría sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque él lo intentase, no lograría que ella le dijese que lo amaba, nunca. La tomó por la cintura y acercó su rostro al de ella, que instintivamente se alejó.

- ¿Qué sucede, Minnie? ¿Me temes?

- Vamos Pat — dijo ella alzando una ceja negra — Sabemos perfectamente que yo no le temo a nada

- Discutible, querida, muy discutible… - dijo él besándola en los labios - ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

- ¿No tenemos que hacer nada hoy? ¿Ninguna asignación?

- No, lamentablemente — dijo Patrick, el joven mas apuesto de todo séptimo de Griffindor y probablemente también el más popular — el "tío" nos tiene bien vigilados, Ayer hablamos de eso y decidimos calmar las aguas por unas semanas, casi nos atrapan en el bosque

Minerva hizo un gesto con la cara de desagrado.

- Eso demuestra perfectamente que algunos de los aspirantes no sirven de nada… Ese tal Malfoy es deprimente… uno de estos días me veré obligada a patearle el trasero…

Pat sonrió, la beso de nuevo y le acarició el rostro. Miró la cama revuelta en medio de la sala y con un movimiento de varita la desapareció.

- Alguien se acerca… - dijo Pat rápidamente avanzando a una parte de la sala donde había una alfombra redonda

La levantó y luego abrió una trampilla escondida Minnie se introdujo ahí y él la siguió.

Antes de cerrar la puertita, agitó la varita y todo volvió a su lugar. Pat miró a Minnie y se tomaron de la mano. La sala redonda tenía la particularidad de hacerles saber a los que estuviesen dentro si alguien se acercaba. Si ellos supiesen que algún otro miembro se acercaba no se alarmarían, pero ese día no había reunión.

Pat miró a Minnie que había empalidecido. Si los encontraban allí iba a haber muchos problemas. Su solo el "tío" como solían llamar al profesor de trasformaciones, se enteraba, podían despedirse de su vida como estudiantes en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

De repente, la alfombra de arriba se deslizó y la trampilla se abrió. Por ella apareció la cara del muchacho más apuesto en todo Hogwarts, compitiendo muy ferozmente por este puesto con Pat, mirándolos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Buenos días, tórtolos… - dijo Tom Riddle, riendo descaradamente

- ¡Desgraciado! — dijo Pat saliendo de la trampilla de un salto y golpeando a Tom - ¿quieres matarnos del susto?

- Claro que no, Pat, si lo hiciera no me podría acostar con Minnie ni explotarte para que le hagas bromas al tío — dijo Tom riendo

- ¿Con quien te vas a acostar, huerfanito? — dijo Pat

Tom sacó su sonrisa. Pat lo miró.

- Sabes que no lo digo en serio

- No vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida — dijo Tom bajando la voz peligrosamente a un susurro

- ¿Disculpen? — dijo Minnie desde la trampilla sin oír lo que decían afuera — Dama necesita ayuda para salir de este pozo maloliente… y mejor que no seas tu Ryddle por que en este instante me acabas de hacer enfurecer… ¡mi nueva túnica de seda manchada por tu culpa!

Pat se acercó y la tomó de la mano y luego de por debajo de las rodillas y la levantó en brazos. La chica se bajó de sus brazos, se acomodó la ropa y miró a Tom.

¿se puede saber que haces aquí? — dijo Minerva acomodándose levemente el cabello — Sabes lo que odio meterme en ese nido de ratas

Tom sonrió y acarició el rostro de Minnie. Pat sacó su sonrisa por una milésima de segundo y Tom lo miró durante esos instantes. Por esa milésima de segundo hubo más tensión que cuando Pat había llamado a Tom "Huérfano". Luego de esa milésima, Pat volvió a sonreír como si nada recordando que Minnie estaba con él y no Tom, y el susodicho quitó su mano del rostro de su amiga.

Tenemos que esperar a Gary, quiero que se enteren…

De repente la puerta se abrió y un muchacho rubio, con rulos bien definidos y lentes de montura de carey entró leyendo un libro. Miró al grupo y se acercó.

- ¿Llego tarde?

- Casi — dijo Tom — Y sabes lo que eso me molesta

Gary alzó las cejas.

- ¿Por qué la reunión tan urgente Tom?

- Tengo grandes nuevas del circuito de noticias clandestino… - rió levemente — Seguramente han escuchado que el colegio Salem de Magia y Hechicería ha cerrado, ¿no es cierto? — los otros tres asintieron — Dicen que un grupo de alumnas entrara en Hogwarts…

Tom esperó la reacción, pero esta nunca llego. Lo único que pasó fue que Minnie alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y…?

- ¿Y? ¡Esperaba que se emocionaran ustedes dos! — dijo mirando a Gary y Pat — O al menos al principio…

- ¿Por qué? — dijo Gary alzando una ceja

- Por que un probablemente gran grupo de chicas lindas entran al colegio, eso significa…

- Yo no necesito ninguna de esas — dijo Pat pasando un brazo sobre de el hombro de Minnie — Ya tengo una

- ¡No te atrevas Patrick Johnson a compararme con una de esas barbies envasadas al vacío! — dijo Minnie furiosa como una leona - ¿Tom? ¿Eres tu? ¡Mirando barbies! ¡reacciona!

Tom rió algo tristemente.

- Yo no quería mirar barbies — dijo Tom bajando la voz peligrosamente de nuevo

- Pues pareciera — dijo Minnie sin inmutarse por la reacción de él. Si había algo a lo que definitivamente no le temía eso era a Tom Riddle - ¿Salem? ¿una academia de modelos? ¡despierta! ¡Eres el líder de la SSH! ¡Debes aspirar a algo mejor que eso!

- ¿Algo como que? — dijo Tom parándose y mirándola con furia pero sin inmutar su tono bajo - ¿Algo como tu? ¡adivina! ¡Tienes novio!

Minnie lo miró con una ceja alzada, sin molestarse en pararse ni cambiar su tono de voz, pero si con indiferencia, frialdad y un aire de no prestarle atención, algo que mataba a Tom, le habló de nuevo, no sin antes sacar su lima de uñas y con aburrimiento empezar a limárselas.

Tom, primero, nunca dije que aspiraras a alguien como yo, de hecho, ni siquiera me mencioné, no sé por que me metes en esto, segundo, si tengo o no tengo novio no es de tu incumbencia, tercero, será mejor que te sientes y no me grites por que sabes lo que me altera el teatro… Eso de pararse y gritar no es de mi estilo — lo miró de repente fijo — Ni del tuyo…

Tom enfrentó su mirada por unos segundos con ella y luego se sentó. Se miró las rodillas. Un largo silencio invadió la habitación. Minnie le miró la sortija en el dedo.

¿De donde sacaste eso?

Tom la miró.

- ¿Te interesa saberlo?

- Te estoy preguntando, ¿O no?

- Odio que me trates como un niño

- No te portes como uno — dijo Minnie limándose las uñas con indiferencia

Tom la volvió a mirar.

De casualidad, ¿Algún día nos concederás el honor de ser gentil y amorosa o serás una pared de concreto, la reina del hielo para toda la eternidad? — calmó bastante su tono para decir esto

Ella sonrió y lo miró.

Con mucha suerte lo lograrás un día, Tom… - dijo ella — Te lo aseguro…

Gary la miró y ella a él. Ambos se sonrieron.

¿Y tu qué? — dijo ella - ¿Que haces con ese libro? De hecho, creo que nunca te había visto tocar un libro…

Gary la miró y le pasó el libro. Minnie lo abrió y lo miró con las cejas alzadas. Sacó una hoja de otro libro dentro de ese libro de encantamientos y la miró con una significativa sorpresa. Ambos, Tom y Pat, la contemplaron embelesados, cuando aquella intraspasable pared se rompía, Minnie era la criatura más bella del planeta. Sus ojos negros se llenaron de luz y parecía un niño con un nuevo juguete. Instintivamente se paró y se sentó en el sillón en el que Tom estaba acostado, cuidadosamente desordenado, con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Pat se mordió el labio inferior y Tom lo miró. Ella agitó frenéticamente la manga del pulóver que Tom traía puesto, de color verde botella.

- ¡Mira, mira lo que Gary encontró Tom…! ¡Inferi! ¡El hechizo Inferus! — le pasó la hoja y Tom le hecho una mirada con rapidez. Miró a Gary

- Y yo que te creía un inútil…


End file.
